full_moon_highfandomcom-20200215-history
Ernesto Falco
Ernesto is a Hunter and Inquisitorial enforcer for The Order of St. Arthur operating under the alias of 'Psycho Crusher.' He is a famous within the order for his wild and murderous thrill seeking, with his reputation built on the back of having after wounding a werelion with his gun, throwing it aside to beat it to death bare handed. Out of the order Ernesto stands as one of the most brutal and sadistic, taking pleasure from the fight and finding the most 'painful' ways to physically break his opponent. He is frequently paired with his older brother Lodivico, with the two possessing a public identity of heading a small private security company dealing in alarms, locks etc. Although he secretly helps his brother operate a corner of the Order's weapon smuggling operation. Characteristics *'Name': Ernesto Falco *'Aliases': Psycho Crusher *'Age': 29 *'Hair': Strawberry Blonde *'Eyes': Blue *'Likes': His brother, violence, a good fight, alcohol, heavy metal, leather *'Dislikes': People talking, touchy feely stuff, weak opponents *'Family': Lodivico Falco (Brother) Appearance Ernesto stands at five-nine and is a muscular man with broad soldiers, a strong jawline, dark mediterranean complexion and slightly upturned nose. He looks like a professional body builder although frequently slouches giving him a thuggish posture, which starkly contrasts the mad insane grin he has normally. Under his clothing an individual will find he is heavily scars, ranging from claw marks to the entire of his left arm having a gigantic burn mark. He frequently wears black leather jackets, along with tight fitting t-shirts which highlight his muscular physique. He is also wears combat jeans, studded belts and steal capped boots. He also likes to wear sunglasses even in the dark, even if they do impair his vision. His Order combat armor like all of them is contains a mix of silver cloth and plate, but is fairly plain and forgoes heavy plating for thick padded armour, with cooling jackets. His metal helmet looks like a large cylinder with its visor appearing to be a large cross carved into it. It also contains a large fuel tank on the back which he usually hooks up to a flame thrower, but is detachable. Background Ernesto, like his brother, were born in a small town in Italy, outside of Rome. From an early age their father pushed the two brothers to be the best they could possibly be, lining Lodivico up to be a priest and training Ernesto to be a boxing ring legend. However the enthusiasm of his father did not rub off on Ernesto, who found himself easily bored with the restrictive rules of boxing, and even more by school work. He passed the time of day, bullying and beating fellow students, which eventualy found him and his brother running with the Italian Mafia. After being arrested, and his brother revealing to him that it was their father who has turned them in Ernesto made the decision to go kill the 'traitor' for selling them out: somthing his brother agreed to. At the age of 16 Ernesto joined the millitary along with his brother by lying about his age. He along with his sibling distinguished themselves during training several times, and they were eventually allowed to transfer to the Italian special forces. However due to Ernesto's love of vilonce, and tendency to bully others he was soon drummed out of the millitary for not only agrovating his commanders but also for disobeying a direct order not to enguage during an operation, which got several squad mates injured. From here the two sibling joined a series of Private millitaries and security companies, distinguishing themselves as mercanries and guns for hire. This changed during one mission where they ran into another mercenary company that had supernatural soldiers during a mission. Ernesto and Lodivico succeeded their mission regardless and managed to eliminate a fair few of the supernatural opponents without silver. It was this act which got them scouted by the Order of St. Arthur which they readily joined due to both brothers seeing the 'challenge' in killing such unorthodox foes. Both brother earned fearsome reputations over the next six years, with them taking part in hunts all over the world, while using the Security Company as cover. Their most noted act was taking part in the 2009 Werelion massacre in South America, during which Ernesto helped to kill three werelions, before single handedly wounding the Alpha, and in a display of bravardo threw aside his weapon and used silver knukle dusters to beat the supernatural creature to death. This display of ferocity, alongside Lodivico's impressive ranged kill got both of them tagged within the order as members worth watching by the head council. Personality A brawler at heart, Ernesto loves to fight, and loves winning, it is largely these two concepts that drive him as a person with him scoffing at the idea of deep or meaingful thought. He cares little for other people beyoned what challenge they can pose to him, with the one thing that annoys him more than anything else being a weak opponent, and does not bat an eyelsah at murder. Indeed he is a heartless killer who values only his pay check, the thrill of the kill and strangely his brother. Unlike many members of the Order of St. Arthur, Ernesto does not have anything against supernatural creatures, caring little for the debate on wheather they are human, inhuman, monsters or people. He shows no fear when facing them, and is willing to get within biting range just for the thrill of the fight. Indeed the only reason he switched over to hunting them from killing ordinary humans is that he has excessive ammounts of fun taking jobs on them, with each new creature offering to him exciting challenges to overcome. Ernesto desire to hunt and kill supernatural creatures is so great he has even had his teeth removed and replaced with silver fillings, just to give him an edge in close quater combat. Skills/Abilities Abilities *'Human:' Ernesto is a human currently in his physical prime. However despite uncanny strength and reflexes he is still out performed. *'Endurance:' Ernesto has shown numerous times the ability to keep fighting where lesser men would give out, and is excellent at pacing himself in a fight. *'Pain tolerance': For some reason Ernesto can take a ridiculous amount of punishment in a fight to a level no human should. He can be shot, blown up, crushed by a building and even have his bones shattered and he just gets back up more pissed off than anything else. Somehow Ernesto can simply ignore the pain he feels, letting the hate he feels fuel him in a bizarre form of combat masochism. The only way to make him stay down is with a knock out punch, anything else other than going short of breaking every bone in his body will do little more than make him angrier. *'Psychopath:' Clinically proven, Ernesto is completely desensitized to violence or the killing other humans. He seems to show no empathy towards the people he kills, only acknowledging them if they gave him a good fight. As a result of this tendency he is prone to violent and unpredictable outbursts making him hard to predict in any situation. Skills *'Hand to hand combat expert:' Trained from a young age to be a boxer, Ernesto has added a variety of hand to hand combat skills to his fighting style over the years, ranging from eastern martial arts to military CQC techniques. He has a preference for style based around delivering strong punches and has show the skill to fight Were creatures in hand to hand combat without getting hit. *'Military veteran' *'Special forces training' Equipment *'Silver switchblade' *'Silver knuckles' *'Silver fillings:' Ernesto has had his teeth removed and replaced with fanged silver dentures to give him an edge in close combat. *'Heavy ordnance:' Ernesto loves large and loud weapons and will readily use heavy ordnance like Machine guns, RPG's and even flamethrowers for even the most minor of situations. He even once used a grenade launcher to pin a group of Argent Hunters before escaping. However his love of highly destructive weaponry frequently leads to him getting hurt, and he bares numerous scars from when his weapons have latterly blown up in his face. Relationships Ernesto's Relationships Gallery Voice Actor * Trivia * Navigation Category:Humans Category:Villains Category:Hunters Category:Characters Category:The Order of St. Arthur